


Budiž světlo

by Tofiam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, angel - Freeform, česky, čeština
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofiam/pseuds/Tofiam
Summary: Tajný santa pro Rocia MixanLidé žijí ve světě orientovaném ke světlu - životu, slunci, energii, vlnám... Chtějí chápat a poznávat a vysvětlovat a ovládat. Andělé ne tak moc. Ze stejného důvodu, proč zrnko písku nikdy nezjistí, co je to poušť.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Budiž světlo

**Author's Note:**

> *-*  
> Děj se odehrává přibližně mezi sérií 11-12, ale je to spíše jen orientační určení. Snažila jsem se neodchýlit moc od canonu, snad se mi to aspoň trochu povedlo.  
> Šťastné a chlupaté. :3

_Dixitque Deus: “Fiat lux!” Et facta est lux.  
Et vidit Deus lucem quod esset bona et divisit lucem ac tenebras… _

“Já to vzdávám. Zatím jsem našel upíří kuchařku a to, že Muži slov využívali koláčky štěstí pro podprahové informace.”  
“Hledej dál.”  
“Deane, není -”  
“Hledej dál!”  
“Deane, Sam má pravdu,” vložil se do toho Castiel klidně. Zavřel knihu před sebou a odsunul ji po stole k hromadě dalších. “Naše informace jsou příliš obecné. Zatím jen víme, že tahle entita dokáže jídlem vytvářet něco jako anděly.”  
“Pracovali jsme i s menším dílem informací,” odvětil Dean.  
_“Něco jako anděly?_ ” povytáhl Sam obočí nad tím označením. Castiel se ošil.  
“Lidské anděly,” upřesnil. “Jsem si jistý, že nejsou stejní. Jsou to lidé a andělé a nejsou to nefilim. Nebo nejsou andělé… Prostě nemáme dost informací.”  
“Takže to vzdáme?” nadhodil Dean, hlas chladný pohrdáním. Vzápětí mu na tváři zahrál falešný úsměv a pokračoval: “Skvělej plán. Vzdávám to a jdu se ožrat.”  
Castiel musel vynaložit veškerou vůli, aby se po něm nenatáhl, když se zvedl od stolu a vyrazil z Úkrytu. Deanova bolest a bezmoc se ozývala v každém rázném dupnutí boty na železných schodech, v ohlušujícím třísknutí dveřmi i v nastalém prázdném tichu.  
Sam ještě chvíli sledoval dveře, a teprve potom řekl: “On to nikdy doopravdy nevzdal. Proto se ho teď každé selhání tak moc dotýká.”  
“Neselhali jsme.”  
“Zatím,” doplnil Sam pochmurně a odkašlal si. “Přemýšlel jsem a možná se na celou věc díváme špatně. Když anděl ztratí svoji Milost, tak v něm zbyde lidská duše, je to tak?”  
Castiel váhavě přikývnul. “To je vysoce nepřesné.”  
“Vím, že to říkám zjednodušeně,” přikývnul Sam a zavřel knihu s různými diagramy, které doteď objížděl prstem. “Ale víme, že se člověk může stát démonem.”  
“Crowley,” podotkl Cas.  
“I anděl se může stát démonem.”  
“Lucifer,” suploval znovu Cas. Sam přikývnul.  
“Co když se tedy lidská duše může stát andělem? Jako určitý druh zpětného procesu. Chci říct, v Bibli jsou celé pasáže o prvních lidech, ale je tam sotva něco naznačené o původu andělů. Možná to obsahovala andělská tabule, ale co když ne? Co kdyby prostě andělé existovali už předtím a Chuck z nich jenom vytvořil lidi? Přidáš pár přísad nebo něco ubereš, a šup, máš úplně novou duši úplně nového druhu,” začal Sam a naklonil se kupředu. Castiel vnímal jeho zaujetí, které jakoby vtahovalo celý svět k sobě. Proto byl Sam tak dobrý myslitel, a Castiel skočil do jeho teorií po hlavě.  
“Takže andělé by nebyli Jeho stvoření?” zeptal se opatrně.  
“Ano. Nejspíš, možná,” zarazil se Sam, uhnul pohledem a prohrábl si vlasy. “To není tak podstatné, můžou být, stejně jako lidé. Ale podstatné naopak je,” vysvětloval dál a gestikuloval rukama, jakoby před sebou skládal imaginární pyramidu z kostek, “že někdo zjevně umí složit to, co anděla činí andělem, člověka člověkem a démona démonem, dohromady k sobě. Zní to šíleně, já vím, ale nedokážu si jinak vysvětlit existenci _lidských andělů_ , jak jsi říkal,” rozhodil rukama. “A potom přidáš démonickou část, a vytvoříš z nich něco tak silného, že když je zabiješ, způsobí to explozi schopnou zničit dva obytné bloky. Což nás přivedlo na jejich stopu.”  
Cas se odvážil vyjádřit jediný možný závěr: “Takže… Chuck… není jediný.”  
Sam se nadechl, otevřel ústa a zase vydechl a zavřel je. Obočí se mu stáhlo soustředěním. Ticho v Úkrytu se nyní zdálo tíživé a naléhavé.  
“Pojďme najít nějakou jinou teorii,” ponoukl Sam nakonec. “Protože jestli Dean porazí ještě boha, tak už s ním fakt nebude k vydržení.”  
Přestože se Cas zasmál, nedokázal se už na knihy pořádně soustředit. Hlavou mu vířily pochybnosti jako voda v odtoku, která odplavuje jistoty a všechno, co považoval za pravdivé. Přijmout myšlenku, že Bůh není jediný, by kdysi bylo nemyslitelné, ale od té doby se změnil a ušel dalekou cestu. A technicky vzato tu nyní nebyl Chuck, aby ho soudil, ani vyšší andělské velení se svými výhrůžkami.  
Promnul si unaveně čelo. Necítil doopravdy únavu, spíš jakoby mu nebesa padala na ramena. Další problém, další možná apokalypsa, stávala se z toho vyčerpávající rutina.  
Kladl si otázku, jestli vůbec musí proti téhle entitě zasáhnout. Nebe by jistě profitovalo a vzkvétalo díky množství nových andělů. _Množství malých časovaných bomb_ , opravil se v duchu. To znělo špatně, opravdu špatně. Podle toho, co navíc viděl, se lidští andělé chovali jako děti v lunaparku - sypali z rukávů jeden zázrak za druhým, nedbajíce na následky, ani na řád, prostě si jen užívajíce nespoutanou sílu.  
Navíc zbývalo mnoho záhad. Sam předestřel ničím nepodloženou teorii. Ačkoliv pouto mezi zrozením lidí a andělů vysvětlovalo, proč někteří andělé byli z neznámých příčin přitahováni k lidem. O tom věděl své až příliš dobře. Některé noci jej pokušení zavedlo chodbami až k Deanovým dveřím a on jen mlčky stál, neschopný odejít, neschopný zaklepat, a neschopný odpovědět, kdyby se ho drsným hlasem zeptal, co tam pohledává.  
_Casi, je mi to tak líto, celý jsem to podělal._  
Castiel vstal ze své židle tak prudce, až se přehoupla a udeřila do podlahy.  
“Děje se něco?” zajímal se Sam. “Něco na andělském rádiu?”  
Cas ho umlčel mávnutím ruky, zavřel oči a snažil se znovu zachytit volání svého jména. Modlitba v něm rezonovala jako zašeptání ve ztichlém chrámu - vzdálená, tichá, rušivá.  
_Jestli jsem měl nějakou šanci, tak je dávno pryč. A na další už možná nikdy nebude čas. Casi, kdybys mne mohl slyšet, řekl bych ti všechno. Všechno. Taky by se hodilo andělský taxi._  
“Casi?” zkusil to znovu Sam.  
“Dean si právě vyžádal _andělské taxi_ ,” odpověděl, pečlivě zvažující každé slovo. Upravil si kabát a zkontroloval, že má v kapse klíče. “Zajedu pro něj.”  
“Oh, ty ho pořád slyšíš,” zkonstatoval Sam lhostejně. “Manipuluj s ním opatrně a něžně, Casi,” varoval ho napůl úst a znovu se začetl do knihy.  
Lokalizovat Deana nepředstavovalo problém. Modlil se ještě ve chvíli, kdy Cas nastartoval zlatavě béžový Lincoln Continental Mark. I když modlitba už teď doznívala jako náhodně se opakující slova, přesto ji vnímal celou svou bytostí.  
V době před pádem andělů by jej křídla svrběla nedočkavostí vyrazit. Takhle ho andělské smysly po necelé hodině cesty směrem na Belleville dovedly k čerpací stanici _Love’s Travel Stop_ s malým motorestem. Baby stála opuštěně v koutě jako jediné auto mezi zástupem tahačů, návěsů a několika motorek.  
Castiel zaparkoval vedle. V tu chvíli si všiml chumlu lidí před vchodem jídelny a nejspíš i baru pro řidiče na cestách.  
“Doufám, že si zapamatuješ tyhle pravidla,” uslyšel, když se obezřetně přiblížil. Vyhazovač s bicepsy velikosti gumy některých náklaďáků si masíroval pěst. Čumilové sledovali postavu na chodníku, která se přiopile pokoušela zvednout.  
“Deane!” vykřiknul Cas a přispěchal k němu.  
“Tak to je ten tvůj anděl? Hodně štěstí s tímhle volem, kámo,” popřál mu vyhazovač a vrátil se dovnitř. Ostatní to pochopili jako konec zábavy a začali se rozmrzele ploužit zpátky za ním.  
Castiel počkal, dokud neodešli i ti, kterým musel věnovat nejvarovnější pohled, jakého byl schopný, a pak se sklonil k Deanovi.  
Podle první kontroly neměl žádné vážnější zranění. Čelist a pravé víčko měl opuchlé a tmavofialové od pořádné rány pěstí a byl opilý. Opilý strašným, devastujícím způsobem, kterému si Cas zvykl přezdívat opilost konce světa. Do auta ho musel prakticky dotáhnout.  
“Tohle auto,” zašklebil se Dean s odporem.  
“Líbí se mi ta barva,” ohradil se Cas klidně. Dean na něj pohlédl s nečitelným výrazem, poté se tiše schoulil ve flanelové košili na předním sedadle.  
Cas nastartoval a teprve dobrý kus od _Love’s Travel Stop_ se odvážil použít schopnosti. S očima upřenýma na cestu natáhl ruku, aby Deana vyléčil. Dean ji znechuceně smetl stranou.  
“Zasloužím si to. Jsem kretén, zasloužil jsem si to,” procedil skrz zaťaté zuby.  
Anděl se uchýlil k mlčení a sledování silnice pod září dálkových světel, rozbíjejících okolní temnotu. Dean neodmítl jeho pomoc poprvé, ačkoliv předtím to zpravidla mělo logický důvod. Ještě v něm rezonoval zbytek Deanovy modlitby jako vlny od kapky, která udeřila na hladinu jezera. Cítil jeho bolest a hanbu a vztek a obavy, cítil, že část Deanových myšlenek se po něm stále hladově natahuje, ale jsou hned vzápětí umlčené. Nenapadalo ho nic, čím by jim mohl otevřít zabarikádované dveře, které si Dean roky nosil v sobě.  
“Někdy se chováš přinejmenším nepřiměřeně,” připustil nakonec.  
Dean odfrkl: “A ty ses stejně objevil.”  
“Ano, někdo si totiž objednal andělské taxi,” vrátil mu opatrně. Skoro zadržel dech očekáváním, že Deanovi konečně dojde, že stále slyší jeho volání. Nikdy nepřestal a vždycky slyšel jeho hlas rozeznít se ve své mysli jako obrovský chrámový zvon. Možná instinktivně ještě dřív, než Deana Winchestera vytáhl z pekla.  
Jenže Dean se vedle něj pobaveně uchechtl: “Proto žlutý auto.”  
Castiel sevřel pevně volant. Deanovi sarkastické a vtipné komentáře, to byla pomyslná první barikáda. Jakoby se právě pokusil rozrazit ocelové dveře tím, že na ně foukne chmýří z pampelišky. Zároveň to znamenalo, že Dean nebyl tak nehorázně opilý, jak se zprvu zdálo.  
Casovo podezření se potvrdilo, jakmile zaparkoval v garáži úkrytu Mužů Slov. Pomohl Deanovi z auta a podepřel ho rukou kolem pasu. Dean cosi nesrozumitelně zavrčel, vzpouzel se a snažil se odtáhnout, avšak pohyby byly dostatečně kontrolované, aby se mu to tak úplně nepovedlo.  
Castiel došel přibližně na pátém schodu k názoru, že Dean jenom předstíral opilost, aby rychleji vyvolal rvačku. Jeho vnitřní bolest musela být obrovská, když se ji pokusil přebít jinou a syrovou ránou, ne jen utopit v alkoholu.  
U dveří pokoje číslo 11 se v něm už mísila lítost a vztek. Tohle musí skončit. Neexistoval žádný opatrný a něžný způsob, jak se dostat za Deanovu obranou linii, a tak se Cas rozhodl nebýt opatrný a něžný. Alespoň ne tak moc.  
Rozrazil dveře a vstrčil Deana do pokoje. Uzavřel je za nimi kopnutím, rozsvítil a otočil se čelit Deanovu překvapivě mnohem střízlivějšímu pohledu.  
“Vyléčím to, ať chceš nebo ne,” oznámil mu. Dean založil ruce na hrudi a usadil se na kraj postele.  
“Ne,” odsekl tvrdohlavě.  
“Nebudu se ptát. Deane, já nejsem tvůj andělíček strážníček!” rozčílil se Cas. Všechna jeho vlastní frustrace se vylila na povrch. “Já jsem si vybral vyléčit tě! Už před mnoha lety jsem si vybral tebe, a pak zas a znovu a znovu. Viděl jsem nejtemnější hloubku tvojí duše a stejně jsem tady! Vidím pravdu, kterou nemůžeš jen tak zapřít.”  
“Vážně?” protáhl Dean a na tváři se mu usadil provokativní úsměv. “Jakou pravdu, anděli?”  
“Pravda je, že chceš přesný opak bolesti!” Castiel zaťal bezmocně ruce v pěst. “Pravda je, Deane, že slyším pokaždé, když mne voláš! Pokaždé…” zarazil se a přinutil se uklidnit. Dean se nyní tvářil jako zvíře zahnané do kouta. Castiel chápal, že se ho snažil vyprovokovat, že tomu nemohl odolat. Bezvýchodnost jejich situace v něm probouzela takovou bolest, že by udělal cokoliv, _cokoliv_ , jen aby ji něčím přebil, umlčel, a tím nad ní zvítězil.  
Shlédl na něj, jak sedí na posteli, odevzdaný a napjatý, příliš hrdý říct si o to, co skutečně chce, a pořád svým způsobem silný, připravený bojovat, samé ostré hrany, o které se tříští i světlo.  
Smířlivějším tónem pokračoval: “Slyším každý nádech, který obsahuje tvoje tiché _Casi_. Nebo když si přeješ, abych já, Sam a každý, koho znáš, byl v pořádku. Když ti moje jméno uklouzne ze rtů v temnotě tady toho pokoje… I to slyším,” dodal tišeji a přiblížil se na dotek k němu. “A jsem poctěn, že kdykoliv jsi na konci svých sil, jsem to já, ke komu se obrátíš. Dáváš samotné mojí existenci smysl. Prosím,” natáhl k němu pomalu ruku, ”dovol mi být tady pro tebe.”  
Strniště ho poškrábalo do prstů, jak Dean zavřel oči a přitiskl mu hlavu do dlaně. Zlatavá záře zaplavila kůži. Cas vnímal každé bolavé místo, dokonce i ta na duši, která nemohl vyléčit.  
Pohladil Deanovu čelist, aby ho přinutil vzhlédnout. Pak k němu poklekl na jedno koleno.  
“Omlouvám se za všechny ty chvíle, kdy jsem nemohl přijít. Kdy jsem neslyšel. Už tě nikdy neopustím, i kdybych kvůli tomu měl celý svět spálit na popel a bojovat s Nebem, Peklem i Temnotou. To je slib, který ti dávám, Deane Winchestere.”  
Dean náhle odstrčil ruku od sebe. Světlo se mu odrazilo v očích, když pevně pohlédl na Castiela, a na chvíli je zbarvilo do zlatě béžové barvy jako Lincoln Mark, jako trenčkot na Casových zádech, jako enochiánská energie, jako všechny symboly lidské touhy, které ho přinutily padnout. Věděl, že bude souhlasit dřív, než Dean otevřel ústa.  
“Nech si svoje sliby, Casi. Dej mi sebe,” řekl Dean naléhavě. Paže se po něm natáhly, vklouzly pod plášť a přisunuly ho mezi rozkročená kolena. Prsty se zaťaly do košile, Cas vnímal každý z nich jako malý hřejivý osten na bocích.  
“Kašlu na svět,” pokračoval Dean, dech tak blízko, že Castiel ucítil závan whiskey.  
Znal pouze jedno vyústění takové situace, po němž navíc velmi neandělsky toužil. Chytil Deana kolem krku a na temeni, přitáhl se k němu a jejich rty neomylně našly jeden druhého.  
Slyšel, že během líbání se aktivuje 5 z 12 kraniálních mozkových nervů; slyšel, že lidé si tím aktivují hormon štěstí. Ale nikdo mu dosud neprozradil, že to může být jako vichřice, která se jeho těla i duše zmocní s vervou přesahující schopnosti, a on se bezmocně nechá unášet, hlouběji a hlouběji, až zůstane Deanovo strniště a sykající dech a temnota za jeho očima vybuchující jako rodící se vesmír.  
Trenčkot a kravata se ocitly na zemi. Dean se položil na postel a přitáhl si jej obkročmo na sebe. Castiel vydechl, když na slabinách ucítil příjemné teplo sálající z Deanova těla. Dlaně ho hladily a tiskly a on se sklonil zpátky k Deanovým ústům.  
_A bylo světlo..._  
Myslel si, že bude těžké odsunout svět stranou, ale nebylo. Jeho svět byl právě tady a teď. Cosi se v něm pohnulo, změnilo. Zaplavila ho energie, stoupala, přinutila ho narovnat se.  
Zazářilo oslňující světlo a na zdi za ním se rozprostřel stín obrovských, bohatě pernatých křídel. Několik drobných mlžných pírek se sneslo k zemi.  
“Casi…” oddělil se od něj Dean bez dechu, “... viděl jsem… Celý záříš. Měl bych přestat?” zeptal se zmateně.  
Castiel mu věnoval dlouhý pohled, pak se samolibě usmál a se stejným upřeným pohledem si začal rozepínat košili. Netrvalo dlouho a Deanovy ruce se vrátily na stehna.  
O půl hodiny později všechny žárovky v místnosti naráz praskly.  
_...a byla tma._


End file.
